Langit Merah yang Tak Berniat Runtuh
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Namanya 'Sendou', peri hutan yang kesepian dan Toshiki, anak naga setengah manusia yang tersesat. Warning inside!
Jauh di depan pintu masuk kerajaan United Sanctuary, sebatang pohon berdiri rindang. Walau ditemani oleh banyaknya pohon lain hingga membentuk hutan, pohon paling besar, paling rindang dan paling meneduhkan tetaplah pohon yang pertama terlihat.

Tak mengejutkan jika dikatakan kalau pohon tersebut telah berumur ribuan tahun.

Banyak makhluk hutan berkumpul di depan pohon besar itu. Hutan yang menjadi jalan masuk utama United Sanctuary. Tak berbahaya dan cukup indah.

Dari dalam pohon tersebut, keluar sesosok berwujud manusia. Rambutnya biru samudra dan matanya bercahaya. Pakaiannya dibentuk oleh kain sutra warna pucat. Ia menatap dan tersenyum lembut pada para penghuni hutan yang menungguinya.

"'Sendou' sudah bangun!" Ikrar mereka gembira. Masing-masing merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari yang jelas terpancar dari atas. Namun, mereka lebih bersemangat lagi ketika sang 'Sendou' merentangkan tangan, membentuk perisai yang melingkupi seluruh hutan dan juga United Sanctuary.

Satu makhluk hutan menghampirinya. "Hari ini kami akan pergi berperang. 'Sendou', tolong kami menjaga hutan, ya!"

'Sendou' tersenyum kembali, menenangkan hati para penghuni hutan yang katanya akan pergi berperang. "Tentu saja, kalian bantulah Blaster Blade dan Yang Mulia Pangeran Alfred sebisa mungkin sebagai bagian dari anggota klan Royal Paladin."

Dengan kalimat tersebut, semuanya semakin bersemangat. Di bawah langit yang menghitam, seharusnya sudah tidak ada harapan bagi mereka yang pergi berperang untuk kembali dengan selamat. Namun janji dari pelindung kerajaan membuat mereka kembali mengukir senyum.

Sesaat berlalu, derap kaki kuda muncul dari balik pepohonan. Pangeran Alfred telah bersiap di atas kudanya ditemani Blaster Blade dan Gancelot. Mereka berlutut menghadap kepada 'Sendou'.

"'Sendou', kami akan pergi memerjuangkan kedaulatan negara ini. Untuk melindungi wilayah kerajaan, kami memohon bantuanmu."

'Sendou' mengangguk cepat. "Semoga berhasil. Aku minta maaf karena tak bisa membantu apa-apa. Kekuatanku tak bekerja jika berada di luar kerajaan ini. Tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan kecuali berdoa untuk keselamatan kalian."

Alfred, Sang Pangeran, mengangkat kepalanya. "Sungguh bantuan yang benar-benar besar bagi kami karena 'Sendou' telah bersedia melindungi kerajaan ini," Alfred berdiri diikuti oleh anggota klan Royal Paladin lainnya. Ia kemudian berlalu bersama pasukannya.

Setelah itu, 'Sendou' tak pernah melihat mereka lagi.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Langit Merah yang Tak Berniat Runtuh**_

 _ **Cardfight! Vanguard (C) Itou Akira & Bushiroad**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **Alternative**_ _ **Universe**_ _ **, OOC, awas typo**_ _ **, PlanetCray!AU, minim dialog, Elf!Aichi, Dragonkid!Kai**_

 _ **Selamat membaca**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Wajar jika 'Sendou' merasa kesepian. Setiap hari, para penghuni hutan menemaninya. Bermain, memancing, mengobrol atau sekadar duduk-duduk saja di sampingnya. Kini, mereka sudah tidak ada. Ditelan oleh kegelapan yang hitam dan pekat di atas sana.

'Sendou' sang Peri hutan tak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengembalikan mereka. Ia hanya bisa melindungi wilayah kerajaan titipan Pangeran Alfred dari dalam.

Ia sungguh-sungguh merasa tak berguna.

Di tengah-tengah keputusasaannya, 'Sendou' menemukan satu kehidupan yang berjalan ke arahnya. Awalnya ia menyangka itu teman-teman penghuni hutannya, paling tidak Blaster Blade atau Pangeran Alfred. Tetapi, ia hanya melihat sekelebat rambut warna kecokelatan dan sisik merah api.

Sosok kecil tersebut terbaring letih di hadapan sosok 'Sendou'. Bukan figur pohonnya, tetapi wujud membentuk manusianya. Sosok kecil tersebut tak sadarkan diri selama berjam-jam hingga membuka matanya untuk pertama kali sejak sang Peri melihatnya.

'Sendou' tak pernah melihat warna hijau sejernih itu.

Dilihat sekilas, itu anak naga. Sisik merahnya dengan jelas membuka-tutup dengan asap-asap kecil yang mengepul di sekitarnya. Sisiknya tidak mengeluarkan api, namun berusaha menghasilkan cahaya.

Ia melihat kepada 'Sendou' yang juga memandang si Anak naga. Matanya sedikit berbinar melihat cahaya dari 'Sendou'. Cahaya hangat yang melindungi dan melingkupi seluruh hutan. "Kau siapa?" Tanyanya.

Cahaya itu sama sekali berbeda dengan cahaya yang juga dimiliki ayahnya.

"Aku telah melindungi hutan ini sejak lama, aku dipanggil 'Sendou' oleh seluruh penghuni hutan. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan yang sama."

Anak naga kecil itu terdiam, memandangi wajah 'Sendou' yang tersenyum amat bahagia. Wajah seperti itu belum pernah dilihatnya. Ia hanya merasa, 'Sendou' dan dirinya memiliki kemiripan.

Lantas, ia mengulurkan tangan bersisik merahnya. "Namaku Toshiki dari Overlord [1]! Aku lahir delapan bulan lalu dari ibu manusia dan ayah naga, salam kenal, 'Sendou'!"

Tangan 'Sendou' ikut terulur, menyambut tangan kecil Toshiki yang bersisik merah. Di luar dugaan, sisik yang terlihat tajam dan kasar itu sama sekali tidak menyakitinya. Sisik itu menutup dan tidak menunjukkan bagian yang tajam kepadanya.

Toshiki mengusap hidungnya. Makhluk seperti 'Sendou' baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Di kerajaannya, Dragon Empire, hanya ada manusia dan naga. Bahkan kebanyakan anggota klannya adalah naga. Manusia sangat sedikit jumlahnya. Apalagi, makhluk penuh cahaya menyilaukan seperti 'Sendou'.

Makhluk yang setengah-setengah wujudnya seperti dirinya saat ini juga jarang ada.

Anak naga setengah manusia itu memandangi tubuh 'Sendou' dari atas ke bawah. "Aku belum pernah bertemu makhluk sepertimu. Kamu disebut apa?"

'Sendou' memiringkan kepala, tidak biasanya ada seseorang yang menanyainya begitu. Selama ini ia hanya dikenal sebagai 'Sendou' dan tidak ada yang pernah menyebutkan makhluk apa ia sebenarnya.

Lagipula, ini juga pertama kali selama ribuan tahun hidupnya, ada anggota kerajaan lain yang mengunjungi dan mau bicara padanya baik-baik.

Biasanya, klan dari kerajaan lainnya tak pernah berbasa-basi padanya sebagai penjaga gerbang. Yang ada mereka langsung menyerbu kerajaan yang dilindunginya dan dengan terpaksa 'Sendou' harus menyingkirkan mereka tanpa ditanya.

'Sendou' sebenarnya sudah lelah dengan itu semua.

Ia ingin berbincang dengan semuanya lebih banyak. Bukan hanya berperang dan merebut wilayah lalu pada akhirnya terpaksa membunuh mereka. Ia ingin tahu. Ia ingin bersahabat. 'Sendou' ingin tahu lebih banyak mengenai makhluk-makhluk yang ia temui.

Sudah lama sekali sejak 'Sendou' mulai bosan dengan kehidupan panjangnya, kini doanya terjawab.

Toshiki, anak naga ini mungkin bisa menjadi obat pengusir sepi baginya.

Maka ia menggeleng antusias, menatap mata hijau bak daun basah milik Toshiki yang polos. "Aku tak tahu. Mereka semua hanya memanggilku 'Sendou' tanpa menyebut apa aku sebenarnya. Menurutmu, aku ini apa?" Ia bertanya balik.

Biasanya anak sekecil Toshiki masih tidak mengerti dunia dan hanya pandai merangkak. Dahulu, saat Blaster Blade dan Alfred masih kecil, mereka juga demikian. 'Sendou' ingat sekali ia diundang ke istana untuk merayakan kelahiran dua sahabat baik sejak bayi itu. Mereka berdua telah mengenalnya sejak masih sangat muda.

Akan tetapi, Toshiki bukan anak manusia sepenuhnya seperti Alfred maupun Blaster Blade. Ia lahir dari ibu manusia dengan ayah yang seekor naga. Masa pertumbuhan dan perkembangannya tentu berbeda dari manusia biasa.

"Tidak tahu," balas anak naga tersebut. Untuk ukuran manusia, tutur katanya sangat lancar dan ia merespon dengan baik. 'Sendou' tak tahu jika dihitung dengan umur naga, Royal Paladin tak banyak memiliki anggota yang berupa naga.

Raut wajah Peri hutan itu nampak sedih. Ah, kesempatannya menemukan siapa jati dirinya hilang. Apa boleh buat, Toshiki masih begitu kecil dan dia pasti tak memiliki banyak pengalaman mengenai dunia. Ia masih terlalu muda.

Melihat mata biru 'Sendou' yang menatap lurus ke bawah, Toshiki jadi iba. 'Sendou' terlihat sangat cantik dan baik, pasti dia sudah hidup sangat lama sehingga matanya jadi penuh kelembutan dan bercahaya. Sepasang mata biru itu bagai menerawang lurus ke depan.

Karena itu, tangan mungil bersisik apinya memegang tangan 'Sendou' yang bagai tak memiliki suhu. Toshiki tidak merasakan panas ataupun dingin saat menyentuhnya. "Tapi, aku tahu 'Sendou' pasti makhluk yang baik. Soalnya, 'Sendou' melindungi tempat ini sejak dulu, kan?"

'Sendou' tak bisa tak terperangah, ia bisa merasakan tangan Toshiki yang bersisik api menyentuhnya kasar. Namun demikian, ia tahu rasanya hangat. Hangat seperti cahaya matahari yang sudah berbulan-bulan tak muncul di United Sanctuary.

"'Sendou' jangan khawatir, aku akan menemanimu di sini hingga ayahku dan rombongannya datang menjemput!"

Sang Peri tahu ia tak akan merasa kesepian lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sejak saat itu, Toshiki selalu menemani 'Sendou'. Sebagai anak naga, ia memiliki darah panas yang tak bisa diam. Di malam hari, hutan yang penuh dengan embun dan sangat terbuka membuat kulitnya kedinginan. Jika itu terjadi 'Sendou' akan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut anyaman dari dedaunan.

"Ayah selalu menggeram rendah dan menggigit rambutku kalau aku mengambilkan air untuknya. Ibu bilang, itu tandanya ia sedang mengucapkan terima kasih," celotehnya riang. 'Sendou' menggumam, pakaian sutranya diterpa angin saat mereka sedang bersantai di depan air terjun.

Toshiki cepat sekali tumbuh. Dalam seminggu, ia sudah bertambah tinggi. Makannya cukup banyak dan selalu merasa lapar. Namun karena 'Sendou' tidak butuh makan, ia tidak bisa membuat makanan sendiri. Anak naga itu memutuskan untuk membuat sendiri makanannya.

"Lihat, 'Sendou'! Jamur!" Serunya ceria, ketika mendapat sekeranjang jamur merah yang ingin diolahnya sebagai makanan. Ia meniup tumpukan kayu, menjadikannya api unggun yang berguna untuk memasak.

Api tercipta dari sana, Toshiki tersenyum riang. Namun senyumannya hilang saat 'Sendou' mengambil keranjang jamurnya. Mata hijaunya kecewa, tapi 'Sendou' segera mengulurkan tangannya. Peri hutan itu mengubah warna jamur merah Toshiki menjadi putih dengan sekali lambaian. Ia mengembalikan keranjang itu kembali pada anak naganya.

Toshiki menerima keranjang penuh jamur putih itu dengan bingung, ia menatap 'Sendou' dengan tanda tanya. "Jamur merah berarti beracun, lihat tanganmu," kata peri dengan mata biru bercahaya itu tenang.

Sang Anak naga melihat tangan bersisik merahnya. Di tangannya terdapat bercak kehijauan yang aneh seperti warna lumut. Toshiki berjengit ketika melihatnya, ia menghadap 'Sendou', mengharap bantuan. "Tidak apa, racunnya tak begitu kuat untuk bisa melukaimu. Karena sisik merahmu keras, bercaknya tak membuat kulitmu gatal. Meski begitu kau harus tetap berhati-hati, ya. Sejam lagi sembuh sendiri, kok."

Wajah kecil Toshiki murung, tadinya anak naga ini berniat membantu 'Sendou' dan ia malah merepotkan peri hutan itu. "Maaf, 'Sendou'," samar-samar terdengar isakan kecil dari mulutnya, membuat 'Sendou' kaget.

Peri hutan itu tidak pernah punya anak, kalaupun ia kenal beberapa anak dari makhluk lain, bukan keahliannya menenangkan anak yang menangis. "Eh? Waduh, bagaimana ini? Ja-jangan menangis, Toshiki-kun, kau tidak bersalah, kok. Tidak perlu minta maaf," ia berujar panik.

Toshiki mengelap air matanya dengan bagian bahu pakaiannya, mata hijaunya sangat sembab dan kemerahan. Mulutnya cemberut, mengerucut imut membuat 'Sendou' memeluknya gemas, sekaligus iba.

Panas tubuh Toshiki membuatnya memikirkan segalanya. 'Sendou' tak pernah punya orang tua, tapi ia tahu persis bagaimana rasanya terpisah dengan orang-orang yang disayangi. Sejak kerajaan United Sanctuary belum terbentuk, 'Sendou' telah bertemu dan berpisah dengan banyak orang. Beberapa bahkan pernah menjadi sangat dekat dengannya.

Ia hanya iba, dengan Toshiki yang semuda ini telah harus berpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya. Usia anak itu bahkan belum genap satu tahun. Bagaimana jadinya pertumbuhan anak itu bila kejadian ini berpengaruh pada dirinya nanti.

Beberapa lama memikirkan itu, 'Sendou' tertawa kecil. Toshiki tidur pulas dalam pelukannya. Anak itu begitu menggemaskan dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa yang polos khas anak-anak. Toshiki kecil pastilah kelelahan setelah berkeliling hutan mencari bahan makanan.

'Sendou' tak merasa lelah sekalipun hingga esok paginya ia terus memeluk Toshiki yang tidur amat lelap.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"'Sendou', ada yang salah dengan kepalaku," kata si Kecil Toshiki suatu pagi. Ia mengusap-usap dahi dengan tangan mungil bersisiknya, sesekali mengaduh pelan karena menyentuh sesuatu di kepalanya.

Peri hutan itu tadinya sedang memandang langit yang kehitaman, menoleh dan memandang lembut pada 'anak angkat'-nya. Punggung tangan Toshiki membuka-tutup sisik-sisiknya, seperti mengambil napas. Begitu juga dengan bagian dari sisik yang tersebar di tubuhnya yang lain. Mereka membuka-tutup dan hampir mengeluarkan api.

'Sendou' tidak mengerti naga, apalagi yang sejenis Toshiki. Jadi ia hanya membungkuk dan menyingkirkan tangan kecil itu dari dahinya. "Biar kulihat kepalamu," jelasnya, tak merasakan apa-apa sekalipun dari tangan Toshiki ada api kecil yang keluar.

Toshiki menyingkirkan tangannya. Ia memegangi dahi sejak tadi bukan karena bagian itu sakit, tapi karena penasaran. Ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya sejak bangun tidur tadi pagi. Kemarin, rasanya tidak ada apa pun.

'Sendou' sendiri, setelah melihat itu matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. "Ada tanduk yang tumbuh di kepalamu," ucapnya saat menyimpulkan benda yang mencuat dari dahi kecil Toshiki. Memang ada sesuatu di sana, bersembunyi di balik poni rambutnya.

Mendengar kata 'tanduk', air muka Toshiki yang tadinya cemas sekarang jadi bahagia. "Sama seperti Ayah! Aku punya tanduk! 'Sendou', aku punya tanduk yang sama seperti milik Ayah!" Ia berseru ceria, senang sekali memiliki sesuatu yang mirip dengan orang tuanya.

'Sendou' ikut menyungging senyum. Melihat anak naga asuhannya bahagia juga membuatnya ikut bahagia. Sekalipun Toshiki kecil bukan anak kandungnya, namun kasih sayang 'Sendou' yang juga menyayangi berbagai makhluk United Sanctuary sejak dahulu kala membuat anak itu jadi bagaikan anaknya juga, seperti Blaster Blade atau Alfred saat keduanya masih sangat kecil.

Sampai sekarang pun sebenarnya 'Sendou' masih menganggap dua sahabat baik itu masih anak-anaknya. Kadang ia juga merasakan khawatir yang sama seperti orang tua kebanyakan jika Alfred dan Blaster Blade meninggalkan kerajaan untuk pergi berperang. Ia takut keduanya dan juga anggota Royal Paladin lainnya tidak kembali dari medan perang.

Seperti sekarang...

"'Sendou', kenapa menangis? 'Sendou' tidak suka tanduk ini, ya?" Anak itu memandang 'Sendou' sedih dengan matanya yang hijau dan polos. Tangannya meraih daun basah dari batang yang masih berembun kemudian menyerahkannya pada 'Sendou' untuk dijadikan saputangan.

Peri hutan itu sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu kalau air matanya keluar. Saat Toshiki menanyakan hal itu padanya, jarinya dengan cepat memeriksa. Benar, dia menangis, tanpa sadar teringat akan semua anggota klan Royal Paladin yang tak pernah kembali.

Ketakutan terbesarnya menjadi kenyataan.

Dengan jemarinya, 'Sendou' mengusap tetes bening berkilauan yang turun melalui pipinya. Ia mengambil saputangan sederhana Toshiki, lalu terdiam setelahnya. "Aku teringat teman-teman..." Katanya, mendudukkan diri di atas akar pohon yang mencuat dari dalam tanah. Air matanya pelan-pelan jatuh di atas daun hijau sewarna mata Toshiki.

Saat duduk, ia memandang anak naganya. Berdiri dan memandang ke bawah seakan merasa bersalah. 'Sendou' baru menyadari hal yang berbeda dari Toshiki selain tanduknya yang muncul malu-malu dari balik rambut depan.

"Toshiki-kun sekarang bertambah tinggi lagi, ya," komentarnya setelah menghapus seluruh air matanya. Wajahnya menampilkan raut bahagia seperti seorang ibu yang bangga akan pertumbuhan anaknya.

Toshiki mendongak, wajah bersalahnya hilang bagai ditelan bumi digantikan raut bingung untuk sementara. Sedetik setelahnya, ia mengangguk riang. Sama seperti 'Sendou' yang bahagia melihatnya bahagia, Toshiki pun ikut senang jika figur yang sudah dianggapnya seperti orang tuanya sendiri itu senang.

Langit masih menghitam, namun tak mampu membuat kedua orang tua-anak angkat ini ikut muram. Mereka hanya bisa berharap, matahari masih bersedia bersinar di kerajaan yang telah lama ditinggal prajurit berpedangkan cahaya ini.

Anak naga itu menyambar 'Sendou', menabraknya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. 'Sendou' cukup kaget, terbukti dari reaksinya yang diam dan tidak melakukan apa pun sesaat. Ragu-ragu, tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus kepala berhelai cokelat Toshiki. Rambutnya halus seperti rambut manusia, tapi hangat tubuhnya seperti napas naga yang berapi.

JDAR!

"WAAA!" Toshiki berteriak keras, suara petir yang menyambar cukup mengganggu pendengarannya yang masih rentan. Mata biru 'Sendou' melihat ke atas, warna hitam di langitnya semakin pekat. Refleks ia memeluk anak naga asuhannya lebih erat, melindunginya dari bahaya.

Petir menyambar lagi, Toshiki semakin membenamkan kepalanya di perut 'Sendou'. Kali ini memang tidak lebih keras daripada sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja mengkhawatirkan. Peri hutan itu membuat dinding pelindung, lebih bertujuan melindungi Toshiki dari sambaran petir daripada dirinya.

Petir muncul berkali-kali, namun tidak ada hujan sama sekali. Langit memang menghitam, tetapi tak ada setetes pun air yang turun. Sambaran demi sambaran terus bertarung di atas langit sembari menampilkan kilatan seperti cahaya yang muncul sebentar.

'Ini aneh,' 'Sendou' membatin. Tidak biasanya petir banyak sekali muncul tapi tidak disertai badai, paling tidak hujan. Kalau bukan karena langit hitam yang menghalangi matahari, berarti ini—

"Kau penjaga hutan ini?"

—serangan musuh.

'Sendou' baru saja akan menyerang rombongan yang datang menghadapnya. Gerakannya terhenti saat pemimpin mereka berdiri angkuh dengan pedang besar dan pakaian serba hitam. Peri hutan itu memindahkan Toshiki ke belakang tubuhnya, anak itu hendak bertanya namun terdiam saat melihat rombongan yang tak pernah ditemuinya.

Ia memegang pakaian 'Sendou', reaksi spontan anak manusia bila menemui orang baru. Apalagi, orang-orang itu sepertinya bukan datang dengan niat baik. Terbukti dari tubuh 'Sendou' yang gemetaran saat melihat mereka.

Toshiki mendongak, berniat memberi keberanian pada 'Sendou' bagaimanapun caranya. Namun yang ia temui bukan pandangan ketakutan, melainkan terkejut. Melihat ke satu arah tanpa berkedip. "'Sendou', ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Blaster Blade..."

"Eh?" Seketika Toshiki ikut melayangkan pandangan ke arah yang sama dengan 'Sendou'. Ia pernah mendengar nama itu dari mulut sang Peri hutan. Blaster Blade adalah satu dari banyak makhluk yang dekat sekali dengannya. Prajurit terkuat Royal Paladin, bersama dengan Pangeran Alfred menjalani berbagai perang dan tidak kembali selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Sekarang, Blaster Blade kembali dan hendak menyerang 'Sendou' sebagai musuh?

Pemimpin rombongan itu mengernyit sebentar, sebelum menyadari kalimat 'Sendou'. "Blaster Blade? Bukan, aku adalah Blaster Dark. Pemimpin dari klan Shadow Paladin. Kami datang untuk memusnahkan Royal Paladin hingga ke akarnya."

'Sendou' tak pernah merasa sepanik ini seumur ribuan tahun hidupnya. Ia memang telah terbiasa bertarung, tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini, sama sekali belum pernah. Ia sendiri juga tidak menginginkannya.

Karena, Blaster Dark sangat mirip dengan Blaster Blade.

Satu perihal lagi, apa barusan pemuda yang mengaku sebagai Blaster Dark itu menyebut kata Royal Paladin? Ingin menghancurkannya? Jangan bilang kalau pasukan bernama Shadow Paladin inilah yang membantai teman-temannya.

"Kalian yang membunuh teman-temanku..." 'Sendou' berkata lurus, matanya memicing setajam elang. Cahaya yang biasa hadir di lensa birunya tak lagi terlihat, ia memandang penuh benci, sesuatu yang tak pernah disangka akan ada dalam diri 'Sendou' sang Peri hutan.

Tangan Toshiki yang sejak tadi menggamit lengannya perlahan terlepas. 'Sendou' sama sekali tidak menyadari itu, yang ia lihat hanya musuh di hadapannya harus dihabisi. Matanya menggelap, tak peduli ribuan kali ia telah merasakan pahitnya kehilangan hingga kenyang. Kini, 'Sendou' tak mau lagi.

Mata biru 'Sendou' menutup kuat, tak bertahan lama sebelum sebuah cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari tubuhnya. Membutakan mata Toshiki dan pasukan musuh sementara. Bahkan menerbangkan dedaunan juga menghasilkan angin puyuh yang bertiup kencang.

Toshiki kecil menjerit, tubuhnya terbang ke belakang beberapa meter. Ia berhasil menahan tubuhnya dengan melebarkan sayap di detik-detik terakhir. Anak itu berpegangan pada batang pohon yang masih selamat.

"'Sendou'!" Teriaknya, peri hutan yang baik hati itu tak seberapa jauh dari tempatnya berpegangan. Sendirian melawan satu pasukan dengan niat menghancurkan. Walau 'Sendou' merupakan penjaga hutan yang telah hidup lama, tentu saja ini bukan situasi yang menguntungkan. Ia hanya sendirian.

Di lain pihak, para prajurit dari Shadow Paladin menyerbu bersamaan. Mencoba menyerang 'Sendou' berombongan namun tak berhasil karena peri hutan itu, di luar dugaan, sangat kuat. Pelindung sihir buatannya sekokoh baja. Serangan angin dan cahayanya seampuh bencana. Dalam sekejap dua tangan kurus berlapis sutra pucat itu memukul mundur pasukan depan musuhnya.

Naga kecil itu tak kuasa mendekat. Angin 'Sendou' membuatnya terus menerus mundur, seakan-akan tak menijinkannya berpindah semeter pun dari sana. Toshiki melebarkan sayapnya, menggerakkannya dengan susah payah demi membuat tubuhnya yang mungil maju ke depan. Ia berniat membantu 'Sendou' melindungi kerajaan tercintanya.

Berkali-kali matanya kemasukan debu, tanah dan benda kecil lain yang diterbangkan angin. Namun Toshiki tidak menyerah. Ia harus mencapai 'Sendou', membantunya. Pandangannya lurus menatap 'Sendou' lekat-lekat, memandangi sosok yang berjuang sendiri menghadapi pasukan yang berniat menghancurkan kerajaannya.

Usaha Toshiki membuahkan hasil, ia kini telah berada di samping 'Sendou'. Agaknya peri hutan itu tak menyadari kehadirannya karena fokus dengan musuh. Lawannya sendiri tak bisa menyerangnya karena pelindung yang dibuat 'Sendou' tak bisa ditembus.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kalian menghancurkan kerajaan yang dititipkan Alfred kepadaku!" 'Sendou' mengerang putus asa. Seluruh kata yang keluar dari mulutnya penuh dengan nada kebencian. Toshiki seakan bisa mendengar gertakan gigi peri hutan yang selalu tersenyum kepadanya itu.

Perlahan-lahan, sang Anak naga mencoba melihat figur orang tua angkatnya. Ia ingin tahu, mengapa 'Sendou' menjadi sangat membenci musuhnya. Apa setiap kali ia diserang, sikapnya akan berubah total seperti kali ini? Apa ia sebegitu membenci semua musuhnya seperti sekarang? Apa 'Sendou' tak lagi menjadi peri hutan yang baik hati jika ia sedang bertarung?

Apa 'Sendou' tak lagi peduli dengan Toshiki jika sudah berhadapan dengan musuhnya?

Hijau Toshiki berkaca-kaca saat memikirkannya. Sungguh, ia tak peduli bila 'Sendou' memang tidak lagi memikirkannya saat sedang bertarung melindungi kerajaan yang dittipkan kepadanya. Namun jika itu berarti 'Sendou' yang baik hati sudah tidak ada, Toshiki tak bisa menerimanya.

Bagaimanapun, 'Sendou' adalah peri hutan yang baik hati, tidak memiliki kebencian, bertarung untuk melindungi.

Tapi, 'Sendou' yang terpantul dalam mata hijau Toshiki sekarang adalah 'Sendou' yang penuh kebencian, yang sedang bertarung untuk membalas dendam teman-temannya.

'Sendou' tak seharusnya seperti itu. Ia seharusnya tetap menjadi peri yang baik hati hingga akhir. Menjadi pelindung daripada penyerang. Melindungi daripada balas dendam. Memukul mundur daripada membunuh.

'Sendou' memang seharusnya seperti itu, kan?

Aah, sekarang Toshiki bisa melihat dengan jelas air mata 'Sendou'. Mengalir lancar bak sungai-sungai jernih di United Sanctuary. Berkilauan. Seolah seluruh perasaan 'Sendou' tumpah ke dalamnya, menjadikannya bagai permata yang menyimpan segala emosi di dunia. Seakan mengajak siapa pun yang melihatnya jadi ingin ikut menumpahkan perasaannya.

Toshiki tahu, entah berapa kali setiap malam, 'Sendou' akan terbangun. Tengah malam yang dingin tak menghentikannya menengadah ke arah langit sembari menangis. Mengharapkan keajaiban kecil dari siapa pun dewa di atas sana yang bersedia memberi kabar mengenai teman-temannya. Menanti dengan putus asa kalau-kalau ada beberapa dari mereka yang masih ingat untuk kembali pulang ke hutannya.

Namun nihil.

Teman-teman 'Sendou' tak pernah kembali. Seorang pun. Bahkan Alfred dan Blaster Blade yang selalu dibanggakan oleh 'Sendou' juga tidak pernah menampakkan wujudnya.

Toshiki mengerti 'Sendou' telah menahan diri. Menahan diri untuk tidak berputus asa di hadapannya. Untuk tetap menjadi peri baik hati yang ceria hanya di depannya. Untuk tetap menjadi figur orang tua sempurna demi anak naga asuhannya.

Pandangan Toshiki beralih kepada Blaster Dark, yang telah maju ke depan untuk menghancurkan pelindung buatan 'Sendou'. Ia mengangkat pedang besar berwarna segelap langit malam. Matanya yang hijau gelap menatap 'Sendou' tajam.

Satu sabetan berhasil menghancurkan pelindung kokoh 'Sendou' yang tadinya tak tertembus.

Mata biru samudra milik 'Sendou' yang berurai tangis tak kuasa menahan kaget. Ia kemudian memanggil angin, mengembuskannya lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya. Setelah tahu tak mungkin sempat membuat pelindung baru, peri itu menahan serangan dengan apa pun yang tersisa dari sihirnya.

"Serang," desis Blaster Dark dingin, dengan suara yang sedemikian mirip dengan Blaster Blade. Prajurit, pemimpin, sekaligus anak kebanggaan 'Sendou' selain Pangeran Alfred. Seluruh pasukan hitam yang dibawanya menyerbu bersamaan. Dalam satu waktu menyerang 'Sendou' bertubi-tubi.

Berulang kali, tak peduli jika peri hutan itu baru saja bangun dari serangan sedetik sebelumnya. Sepersekian detik setelahnya ia harus bangkit kembali demi menjatuhkan pasukan besar yang berniat menghabisinya lagi dan lagi. Jutaan kali ia bangkit, jutaan kali pula ia harus menderita dengan jatuh kembali. Seakan tak ada habisnya.

Sang Anak naga yang beranjak besar telah memutuskan untuk membantu peri hutan kesayangannya. Menguntungkan baginya karena pasukan musuh sama sekali tak mengindahkannya. Mereka sedari tadi menyangka Toshiki bukanlah bagian dari Royal Paladin yang khas dengan putih dan biru karena sisik merahnya.

Anak naga itu terdiam, namun bukan hening sepenuhnya. Ia mencoba memanaskan seluruh api di tubuhnya. Membuat sisik merahnya dipenuhi cahaya. Mengumpulkannya di tenggorokan sebelum melepaskan semuanya.

"'Sendou'... Aku akan membantumu..." Toshiki pelan-pelan bicara. Ia tak berniat mengacaukan rencananya dengan berteriak untuk membantu sang Peri hutan. Ini akan jadi langkah pertamanya untuk masuk ke dalam peperangan bersama 'Sendou'. "Bertahanlah sedikit lagi..."

Di hadapannya, 'Sendou' tak lagi bisa berkutik. Peri itu memang masih dapat berdiri, namun ia terus menerus ditumbangkan karena pasukan musuh yang begitu banyak dan kuat. Peri itu memikul pertarungan sekaligus perlindungan sendirian.

Sejurus kemudian, semburan api bercahaya bagai matahari yang luar biasa panas menyapu musuh dengan lurus. Tak membiarkan seorang pun tersisa. Lenyap bak ditelan oleh api. Hilang laksana menguap begitu saja.

Sedangkan Toshiki, tubuhnya ambruk tanpa aba-aba. Menghantam tanah tak peduli dengan pandangan mata biru dari peri hutan yang menjaganya, memandangnya penuh kekhawatiran luar biasa. Air matanya semakin menganak sungai.

'Sendou' seharusnya mengingatkan dirinya untuk selalu menjaga anak naganya.

"TOSHIKIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gersang, tak membiarkan satu kehidupan pun masuk ke dalamnya. Tak peduli matahari kembali menyinari hutan yang kini separuh bagiannya telah tandus. Rata tak bersisa seperti diangkat dari tanah dengan paksa. Kecuali pohon raksasa yang menjadi bagian dari tubuh sang Pelindung, peri yang telah menjaga hutan selama ribuan tahun, semua luluh lantak.

Angin melambai panas, perlahan menghantam rambut biru samudra dengan lembut tanpa perlawanan. Pelindung di sekitar tubuhnya bersinar redup. Dalam dekapan tangannya yang kurus, ada anak naga setengah manusia yang terbaring lemah sembari mencoba bertahan dari sekarat.

Satu per satu air mata berjatuhan, mengenai pipi sang Anak naga yang bergeming seperti mayat. Sisik merahnya yang bernyala laksana api kini tertutup bagai mati. Lengan kurus melingkari tubuh kecil yang tak mampu memberi kuasa memberi nyawa kembali.

Semuanya menghilang. Teman-temannya. Royal Paladin kebanggaannya. Para prajurit yang selalu pulang kembali bersamanya. Ia yang belum bersedia berdamai dengan itu kini harus dihadapkan dengan lembar pahit yang baru.

Toshiki, anak naga setengah manusia yang ia pungut berbulan yang lalu, sekarang berada dalam pelukannya. Berjuang dengan waktu, bertarung dengan tubuh. Peri hutan itu tahu anak naganya pasti masih ingin melanjutkan hidup, namun ia harus memenangkan pertempuran melawan waktu tubuhnya sendiri sebelum itu.

Putus harapan. Mata biru itu tak lagi bercahaya. Redup seperti langit yang kini gelap demi menemaninya menangis. Agaknya langit bersimpati padanya dengan tidak mengirimkan cahaya di waktu yang kurang tepat.

Telinganya menangkap suara geraman rendah. Tanah sedikit berguncang seiring langkah raksasa menghantamnya. 'Sendou', sang Peri hutan, secara refleks memeluk anak naga asuhannya lebih erat. Tak membiarkan pemilik suara geraman dan langkah luar biasa besar itu mengambil hal terakhir yang bisa disayanginya di dunia.

Langkah itu terhenti, tanah tak lagi berguncang. Udara yang basah tidak menghalangi pandangan mata 'Sendou' yang sebenarnya telah kabur akibat air mata yang tak berhenti dan hujan. Kepalanya menengadah ke depan. Sekelompok naga bersisik merah memandangnya.

"Apa kau penjaga United Sanctuary?" Naga yang paling besar, bertanduk di dahi dan bersisik merah api, bertanya. Nadanya bijak seperti pertapa tua yang telah hidup lama. Suaranya berat namun tak memiliki niat jahat. Berwibawa. Mungkin dialah pemimpin dari rombongan naga itu.

Patah-patah, 'Sendou' mengangguk. Tubuhnya sesungguhnya telah lemas dan jika rombongan naga itu berniat menyerangnya, ia tak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk melawan. Hatinya berharap kecil dengan memohon agar naga-naga ini tak berkeinginan untuk merebut kerajaannya.

"Aku Overlord, dari Dragon Empire. Ayah dari anak yang sedang kaudekap."

Entah 'Sendou' ingin bersyukur atau menyumpah, hujan ini mengaburkan air matanya. Tangisnya menggaung ke seluruh hutan yang telah tandus. Di luar dugaan, naga yang menyebut dirinya Overlord, ayah dari Toshiki itu berlutut di hadapannya.

"Kuucapkan terima kasih karena makhluk baik hati sepertimu telah menjaga anakku selama ini. Kami telah mencarinya ke mana-mana. Ia terpisah dari rombongan saat mencari daun obat untuk ibunya yang sedang sakit keras. Sebagai gantinya, tuturkan keinginanmu."

'Sendou' menatap naga besar bersisik merah itu nanar. Ukuran naga itu berkali-kali lipat dari raga perinya, mungkin setara dengan tubuh pohon raksasanya. Tak bisa dibayangkan naga tersebut bisa memiliki anak dari seorang manusia.

Ia meringis, menahan sakit. Tetapi sakit yang ia rasakan bukan berasal dari tubuhnya. Sakit itu datang dari hatinya. Rasa dari kesepian dan sedih yang tak berujung. Rasa dari bayangan masa depan yang akan ia lalui sendirian.

Selama ini, ialah yang selalu berkorban. Jiwa dan raganya mungkin telah habis tergerus bila ia hidup sebagai manusia. Kekuatannya, perasaannya, tubuh bahkan pikirannya seluruhnya dihabiskan untuk dikorbankan kepada kerajaan dan hutan tercintanya.

"Aku tak ingin sendirian..."

Jadi, bolehkah, untuk kali ini saja, 'Sendou' bersikap egois? Untuk kali ini saja. Hanya kali ini ia membungkukkan badan kepada makhluk dari klan lain demi permohonan egoisnya tercapai. Agar hatinya yang berlubang besar itu dapat tertutupi dengan cahaya.

Mata naga raksasa itu menutup lamat, napasnya berasap meski tidak mengeluarkan api. "Bila demikian, aku ingin meminta anakku sementara. Dia harus diobati secepat mungkin. Aku akan mengantarkannya kembali padamu jika anak itu sudah sembuh total."

'Sendou' ingin bersikap egois, namun ia akui dirinya lebih menyayangi Toshiki daripada sikap egoisnya. Karena itu, tangannya menyerahkan anak naga dalam pelukannya ke pangkuan ia yang seharusnya. Overlord menerima anaknya, yang begitu mungil ketika dibaringkan dalam genggaman cakar bersisik apinya.

Toshiki harus disembuhkan. Tak masalah bila 'Sendou' sang Peri hutan akan sendirian lagi untuk sementara. Asalkan dibayar dengan kesehatan dan kehadiran Toshiki kembali ke dunia, sungguh ia tak keberatan.

'Sendou' menutup matanya, air matanya menetes lancar, putus di perpotongan rahang dan lehernya. Bibirnya mengukir senyum pupus, tapi bersahaja. Lubuk hatinya yang terdalam mengatakan bahwa sudah seharusnya anak sekecil Toshiki tidak bersamanya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai dia cukup dewasa, biarkan Toshiki menikmati waktunya bersama kedua orang tuanya."

* * *

END.

* * *

A/N:

Berawal dari ramblingan gaje tentang; Kai dipanggil dengan nama keluarganya, Aichi dipanggil dengan nama panggilannya, gimana kalau dibalik? Yang saya pikirkan sendirian dan jadilah yang begini. Terus abis nonton ulang season 1 ramblingan lagi; Aichi selalu bangga dan seneng dapet Elaine (mungkin krn dia heal trigger), gimana kalau Elaine jadi vanguard-nya? Jadilah fic ini...

Sebenernya hanya mau dibikin minific 800-an kata. Entah kenapa jadi panjang banget sampe 4k+. Saya sendiri juga bingung...

Sebenernya (lagi) fic ini ada sekuelnya. Tapi sepertinya saya akan meletakkannya di event pasutri-nya Mbak Ratu Galau jika event tersebut jadi diadakan. Kalau tidak jadi, akan saya publish terpisah dari fic ini. Silakan dinantikan #emangadaygmau

Nama 'Sendou' diberi tanda kutip soalnya itu bukan nama aslinya. Cuma panggilan, 'Sendou' di sini tidak punya nama asli.

Ps: Jangan pikirkan judulnya, itu ngaco.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

EPILOG

* * *

Hutan telah tumbuh kembali, matahari tak lagi lari dan menyinari United Sanctuary. Menghantarkan cahaya menyilaukan dan kehangatan yang dirindukan kerajaan. Sudah lama sejak masa-masa langit selalu menghitam diinvasi oleh kekuatan jahat.

Dalam diam, satu sosok rupawan menikmati angin. Duduk di bawah pohon besar yang rimbun dan menenangkan. Rambutnya yang biru samudra melambai lembut, begitu pula dengan helai sutra warna pucat yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya.

Kelopak matanya perlahan membuka, menampakkan biru samudra yang senada dengan rambutnya. Seekor burung kecil hinggap di pundaknya, diam di sana seperti peliharaan yang jinak. Bibirnya menyungging senyum tatkala suara langkah ringan membuatnya terjaga.

Sosok indah itu beranjak, berjalan pelan-pelan dengan lurus. Ia mengangkat kedua tangan. "Selamat datang kembali, Toshiki-kun..."

Ia yang ditunggu bernama Toshiki. Anak naga setengah manusia yang kini telah tumbuh besar. Tubuhnya bahkan telah melebihi ukuran tubuh 'Sendou', sang Peri hutan yang dahulu merawatnya, juga peri rupawan yang kini berada di hadapannya.

Toshiki mengulum senyum kecil, hampir tak terlihat bila 'Sendou' tak sedekat itu dengannya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan sang Peri membelai pipinya yang bersisik api di separuh bagian. Membuat bagian tubuh manusianya itu memerah.

Kedua tangannya kemudian memberikan peri hutan itu serangkai bunga yang ia bawa dari kerajaannya. Bunga yang dirangkai ibunya, yang telah sembuh dari sakit kerasnya. Sang Peri hutan menerima bunga itu dengan bahagia.

"Aku pulang, 'Sendou'."

* * *

.

.

Silakan dikomentari ;)


End file.
